Number of the Beast
by Drowning in Ice
Summary: <html><head></head>Six Alpha, Six Sigma, and Six Chi. Three clones, are they triple the trouble or thrice as nice? And what does their master think of his creations? Clonecest in some chapters.</html>
1. Ghost

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any related characters.

This is pretty much going to be an irregularly-updated collection of loosely connected oneshots. Some will be shorter, some longer; some will focus more on Zexion, some more on the clones. This first chapter can be from the point of view of any of the three clones and serves as explanation, hopefully the rest won't be so boring. But let's not waste any more time, shall we?

* * *

><p>I have no beginning. I have no end.<p>

I have my lexicon, which keeps my transient form and consciousness bound to reality.

I have my master, who created me to suit his needs and desires.

I have a sea of disconnected memories, none of which I know for sure to be mine.

"You are a copy of me," my master tells me in one of the memories. "As a creature of my design, I expect you to obey my every command to the final word. If I wish it, you are to be my weapon and shield."

Along with that memory are dozens more of me in battle, fighting for my master with a fake weapon given to me until the enemy destroys my mock lexicon and I fade into nothingness. Ensuring that I fear my master above all else is tenfold the number of memories of him sending me to oblivion with his own hands. It's paradoxical, nothing still conscious should be able to remember being destroyed.

Of course, my master has covered all of his bases in constructing my mind. I can recall him telling me that my memories were implanted in me. The purpose was so that I wouldn't have to be told what I am and who he is and other such basic information. This lecture, too, is an implanted memory.

I share memories with previous copies of my master and many more to come. I sometimes wonder if they were all actually experienced by previous clones like me. Most of them could have been completely fabricated to begin with. Sharing my master's natural curiosity, I ponder what the stream of memories and thoughts means for me. If the self is corporeal, does that make me a mere mockery of an individual with my mutable form? Or, if the self lies within the consciousness, does that make me an immortal being, constantly shifting from one barely-there body to the next?

My master dislikes when I think about such ideas, so I try to avoid them. My fear of him is unbelievably profound. I can boast many of the same skills and much of the same knowledge as he does: I have a wide knowledge of psychology, my internal library of literature is well-versed, and I can expertly perform advanced statistical analysis. However, he knew better than to share all of his abilities with me. I have virtually no illusion-creating abilities of my own, but he is perfectly capable of both creating illusory objects and altering his own appearance. My lexicon is nearly useless save for keeping my mind attached to a body, but he can trap a person inside his lexicon and it can lose an infinite number of pages without being destroyed.

Most disturbing of all is his ability to collect information from and insert knowledge into his copies. Whenever he digs into my mind for information, it feels like an alien presence has entered my mind and is sorting through my thoughts and memories to take something away. The process of receiving is even worse – just thinking about it makes me cringe. Usually, he will gather some knowledge or skill from an enemy to transfer. When he gives it to me, it feels like something that shouldn't be there is being violently forced into my consciousness, stretching it painfully. As a result of the process, I instantly become a master swordsman or an expert at hand-to-hand combat, but the mental assault is equal to how the body feels being raped. The only thing that keeps me collected is the hope that the sooner I finish the assigned task, the sooner the offending intruder will be removed.

Somehow, I expect my master has other skills his clones are unaware of to keep us in check. I think they are some of very few things I would prefer not to know.

My portrayal of my existence (or my mockery of it, rather) heretofore has been rather bleak, but it is not all gloom and storm clouds. Actually, to the extent of my knowledge, I am mostly used for less trying purposes than fighting. I think this is because my master is often sent on missions that require more than brute strength to garner success. My usual tasks are generally mundane chores my master tends to let accumulate.

Joining me are two other copies created in the same fashion as me. Specific personality traits were manipulated to make each of us rather different from the others, but the majority of our personalities are the same as that of our master. Among those traits left intact is a pronounced egotism (though in some cases I might go so far as to call it narcissism). Fortunately, this works in our favor, and a mutual contentedness accompanies our fraternity. When you are as enamored with yourself as we are, it's very easy to get along with two comrades who are very mentally similar and physically identical to you.

On the rare occasion I tire of the other two copies and have not yet been erased from the world, there are always plenty of Dusks and Creepers to speak with. What I find most enjoyable about their company is the fact that they don't waste time gossiping or telling lies. Dusks are rather intelligent for creatures I am not entirely sure have brains; they're very perceptive, really. Greater Nobodies other than my master tend to dismiss the myriad similarities between themselves and lesser Nobodies. Of course, I can probably empathize with them so easily because we are in similar stations, dismissed as expendable grunts.

Much of my knowledge about Dusks results from extensive studies of them, which I greatly enjoy. My master apparently transferred his curiosity regarding lesser Nobodies to his copies. Often finding himself short of the time, he assigns us to perform research and report the results to him. The reports we write very well may be the only proof we clones have that we were ever here.

And perhaps that is what my master is seeking as well. Not exactly to become human once more through attainment of Kingdom Hearts, but rather, he is struggling to accomplish something great so that he can say that he was here, that Zexion was a living organism, capable of leaving his mark on the world.


	2. Dawdling

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any related characters. I don't even own Alpha, Sigma, and Chi when you think about it.

Here's hopefully a chapter that illustrates the small differences between the clones. Hopefully. Sexual suggestion in this chapter, but nothing graphic.

And b-t-dubs, Chi's name is pronounced kī (rhymes with "eye" and "my." Just so you don't read this and keeps saying "chee" in your mind).

* * *

><p>Xemnas looked down at the three Zexions standing before him in lieu of the real Number VI. Each kept his head slightly dipped in a respectful bow.<p>

"Superior," the center figure regarded. "My master extends his apologies, but due to wounds sustained from his most recent mission, he has gone to immediately rest as much as possible."

"And the report?"

"He has sent it with us, naturally." The copy of Number VI produced the folded two-page report from his coat pocket. After handing it to Xemnas, he added, "Also, my master requests minimal contact for the next 48 hours. He has entrusted the three of us to respond to any non-emergency concerns related to his areas of expertise."

"Very well. You are dismissed."

The clones straightened before filing out of the office in a straight line. According to the identifying marks on the napes of their necks, they left in alphabetical order: vi-α, vi-σ, vi-χ. Six-Alpha, Six-Sigma, and Six-Chi.

The copies quickly went out to attend to their assigned tasks. Sigma was the first to reach his destination, being the only one with a task that was above ground. He had been ordered to do the cleaning in the kitchen and surrounding rooms. The clone was unexpectedly joined by the new Number IX in the middle of his sweeping.

"Hi, Number VI," the blonde Nobody said, a bit of intimidation coloring his cheerful greeting. "How's it goin'? I don't think I ever got to introduce myself. I'm Demyx." He received absolutely no response. Demyx stared at the side of VI's head, trying to find an expression under the large cascade of silver hair. "Um, Number VI?"

The other stopped sweeping and looked up, an expression of the slightest realization on his face. "You must have me mistaken for my master," he said. "My apologies, I'm under orders not to answer to his name or rank."

"Your master? So who are you?"

"I'm simply a copy of my master Zexion. If you wish to use a name for me, you may call me Six-Sigma."

"Oh, okay. Sorry to have to bother you, but since I'm new here, could you show me what all I'm supposed to do?"

"Of course. I'll show you where the cleaning supplies are kept." One of many rules set by Zexion: you must always be respectful and compliant with your superiors. Of course, Zexion's definition of "superiors" tended to vacillate on a day-by-day basis, so it was better to be safe than sorry.

"So what's your master like?"

"He's tolerable, I suppose. I wouldn't suggest trying to use me to predict his behavior, though; I was purposely made to be more agreeable than him."

"Oh. Right."

Demyx seemed relieved to find that the Nobody he was cleaning with was actually just a copy of the very scary-sounding Number VI. He still had not had a conversation with Zexion, but between Axel's bitter comments and Xigbar's taunting horror stories, Demyx heard more than enough of the Schemer's reputation.

Alpha was sent down to a portion of the labs containing shelves of notes and lab reports. His assigned task was factor analysis; he was to compile the results of seven different studies of the intelligence of lesser Nobodies. While Alpha was perusing a bookshelf for the research reports, Vexen came across the clone and sneered.

"Looking for something for your master?" he asked upon noticing the small viα tattoo on the nape of the clone's neck.

"Number VI has asked me to run a factor analysis on some of his studies and write a conclusive report on it."

"Is he certain he should be entrusting an entire factor analysis to a mere copy?"

Alpha found the reports he had been seeking and walked to the nearest table with them. "Please, don't worry yourself, Number IV. While I'm quite certain you could pass a middle school math test with flying colors, my master is willing to settle for my limited grasp of college graduate-level statistics." He immediately began reading through the first study, hoping the scientist would take the hint and leave.

Vexen scoffed at the clone. That thing was the spawn of Zexion alright. The precocious boy needed to teach those ghosts of creatures to be a little more humble. Not wishing to waste his time in Six-Alpha's presence any more than he needed to, he hurried to the shelf, retrieved some necessary notes, and quickly left.

Alpha smiled to himself after Vexen's exit. With him gone, hopefully there would be no one else to come barging in on him. Alpha definitely would have liked to continue his work in peace without needing to chase anyone else away. According to Zexion, he had to be respectful to superiors, but fortunately, it was only Vexen this time.

Chi had been sent down to the basement library. His master's personal collection of literature and textbooks had recently grown to the point where he was no longer willing to limit himself to a couple of shelves in the main library. When Zexion took the liberty of making the basement library his own a few weeks ago, his books were thrown onto the shelves rather casually. Today Chi was given the task of organizing them.

He stepped into the new library to find Lexaeus sitting at a table reading, a steaming cup of tea placed in front of him. The brunet glanced up quickly, then returned to his reading. "Hello, Chi."

Lexaeus and Zexion must have definitely been in tune to one another. Lexaeus simply had to glance up for less than a second, and he knew the identical copy of Zexion was just that, a copy; and furthermore, he knew that it was Chi in particular. Chi wondered what it was like to have such a strong bond like that with someone else. It seemed nice.

Not wanting to seem rude, he quickly answered, "Hello, Number V. I'll be organizing the shelves, so I hope that won't disturb you?" Lexaeus waved his hand wordlessly, prompting Chi to start on his work. The clone found it difficult to do without at least glancing over at his master's partner. Zexion had probably known Lexaeus would be in the library and carefully decided which clone to complete chores there. Damn him. Chi had inherited much of his master's personality, including an attraction to Lexaeus. He found himself enjoying the silence in the room, interrupted only by the thumping together of books as they were placed onto the shelf and the occasional soft clink of Lexaeus' cup. Perhaps he would have been able to pretend he was Zexion quietly enjoying the presence of his partner while he worked.

"Where is your master?"

The question came out of nowhere, actually catching the replica by surprise. He started a bit before looking up from the stacks and piles of unplaced books. "He's in his room resting from his last mission."

Lexaeus did not actually respond, but gathered his book and cup and stood to leave.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. He told me no one is to disturb him at the moment."

The tall brunet simply gave a small knowing smile, as if amused by something Chi was not aware of. He walked out, leaving the clone sitting there and staring after him. He was so... it was difficult for Chi to describe. An odd contentedness just seemed to creep up on him anytime he was with Number V. He sighed and resumed his work. Lusting after a Nobody who clearly belonged to his master was far from a bright thing to do at any rate.

By the passage of a few hours, all three clones of Zexion were done with their respective chores and met in the hallway outside their master's room. "We're all here, I see," Sigma announced. "Let's go on and report to VI." As he stepped forward to open the door, Alpha took hold of his forearm to stop him.

"Wait," he said. "We're early."

"So?"

"So, why do we need to report already? He'll just destroy us until the next time he needs us."

"What else is new? Come, we are to report to him as soon as we're done with our chores."

"Actually," Chi cut in, "he did tell us to report to him by five. It's currently just past three."

"So what_ever_ are you two suggesting?" Sigma asked, voice as sarcastic as it could possibly get.

"Well, it's been some time since we were last given some liberty with our tasks," Alpha answered. "I believe we should capitalize on the time we have now." His twin noticed him much closer now, the pushy clone's hair tickling the side of his neck. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"You know Master won't like this when he finds out. He'll be livid." His warning was halfhearted by now but still true, and he was curious as to the response he would receive. His own defenses were breaking down, and the slight narcissism he inherited was enough to weaken him to the suggestion.

"That's why he won't find out." He chanced a soft kiss to Sigma's jawline and was rewarded with a small sound of approval.

"I plan to enjoy watching you eat those words later on. What makes you so sure I won't be the one to let him know?"

"Because if you were as loyal to Zexion as you think you are, you would have already opened the door and announced our presence." He made a tiny, yet resolute bite to Sigma's neck and pulled at the skin, drawing a loud gasp. "Yet you remain here, letting me do with you what I wish."

"Such audacity to call Master by his name. How arrogant."

Alpha chuckled. "Hence my letter designation."

"For once, I find myself swayed by your argument. Still, we shouldn't carry on with anything regrettable if you're not willing to face the consequences of him finding out."

"Why don't we ask our arbitrator?" He turned to look at Chi, who seemed so far away compared to the cramped proximity between himself and Sigma. "Chi? You've been terribly quiet."

"As a general rule, I avoid involvement in your circular arguments."

"Circular? I'm hurt. We've actually come to an agreement this time. We just need your inclusion to make it a consensus."

He pressed his fingertips to his forehead and smiled. "You two will be the death of me."

"Come now, can you actually say no to this face?" Alpha turned Sigma to look at their co-conspirator and pressed their cheeks together, smiling sweetly.

In all honesty, Chi remained affected by the short time he spent in Lexaeus' presence. It would have been much to his detriment to go before his master with his mind full of thoughts and images of Lexaeus – and what he imagined V's body looked like underneath his coat. His fellow clones were probably the only ones who could take his mind off the brunet, other than Zexion himself. He approached the pair and placed one hand on the base of Sigma's skull to pull him closer for a kiss. Sigma eagerly complied, allowing Chi's tongue to explore his mouth.

Zexion's pleased smile appeared on Alpha's face as he watched the other two clones kiss. Much to his chagrin, he had to break them up temporarily. Upon receiving quizzical glances, he explained, "It wouldn't be a good idea to stand right in front of his door, now would it?"

All in mutual agreement, the three clones simultaneously set out to a less-inhabited floor and into an unused lounge room. They wouldn't be missed for the next half-hour or so, not with Zexion asleep and keeping out all visitors anyway.


	3. Conjecture

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any related characters.

Zexion has a conversation with his clones regarding his research.

This chapter crosses over with MirrorMask, but if you haven't seen that movie, worry not, you don't really have to know anything about it to get this chapter. There's some affectionate touching in here, but not really any yaoi (or shonen-ai for that matter). Not by my standards, at least. :P

* * *

><p>Zexion's thin, cloaked figure moved through the dark woods, his heavy lexicon open in his arms. He came to a stop and seated himself in the nearly black grass, willing the pages to flip to the desired entry. The picture of an irregular black figure was in the top left corner, and a detailed description followed it. Zexion pored over the description for several minutes before hissing in frustration. The book glowed for a second, and the pictured black shape flew off the page and fluttered away through the air. Zexion closed his eyes and leaned back.<p>

"What seems to be the problem?" Alpha asked, his chest supporting his master's back.

"I'm going in circles," Zexion answered. He slammed his lexicon shut and made it disappear. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Please, elaborate." Sigma laid his head back across the illusionist's lap.

"Indeed, it's not like you to be so discouraged." Chi reached for Zexion's hood and pulled it back, revealing his master's face for the first time since he arrived on this world.

"None of these creatures I come across have hearts," he explained, allowing Chi to lean on his shoulder. "And the so-called shadows I've captured are simply artificial life forms made from darkness. They're not Heartless as I originally thought."

"So is that to say they're like us?" Chi asked. "We too have no hearts and were created by your power, and we can act autonomously as well. Still, we are not quite Nobodies."

"That is true," Zexion answered, petting Sigma's hair thoughtfully. "Similarly, these 'shadows' seem capable of being destroyed and reformed at their master's will, whoever that may be."

Sigma placed his hand over Zexion's as it stroked his hair. "So will you pursue the one controlling them?"

"No. Whoever oversees these shadows is not of interest. I came to this world to study the presence of hearts in artificial life forms. If anything, I'll need to avoid this person to continue to study in peace."

"Where do you plan on looking next?" Alpha asked. "It seems you are wasting your time here."

"Of course you would think that," Sigma commented, glaring up behind Zexion's head. "Stopping in the middle of research just because there are no immediate results. How silly."

"I see no need for our master to chase his tail if there are clearly no specimens for study."

"And how can you know that if you haven't finished searching?"

"Simple. Where there's smoke, there's fire. I search for smoke before I pinpoint the fire."

"You know, a candlelight doesn't smoke, but it's a fire nonetheless."

"You two are babbling now," Chi sighed.

"Not exactly," Zexion said. "Tell me, what do you mean by smoke?"

"Heartless, of course," Alpha answered.

"I see. So it follows that they have nothing to feed on. A few years ago, there definitely were Heartless here, but now it seems they've completely abandoned this world. Still, to follow up on your partner's comment, there can be a small fire that produces no smoke." The said clone smiled and closed his eyes in satisfaction. "If the Heartless ran out of prey here and left, I will not yet discount the possibility of new hearts appearing in the Heartless' absence."

"The implications of that," Chi said quietly. "That could mean that it is possible for any creature to gain a heart." He had to admit, the idea of even a false being such as himself gaining a heart was very attractive.

"Indeed," Zexion answered, "you can see why I would pursue such a conclusion."

"Have you any evidence for it?" Alpha asked. He started to stroke his master's cheek with his thumb. "Or are you simply making a desperate reach for that entity which has eluded you for years now?"

Zexion turned his head to cast a reprimanding stare back at Alpha, who only smiled in return. If either of the other two had tested him in such a way, they would have been slapped. "Books," he said simply.

"Books?" Chi asked beside him.

"Books."

Sigma opened his eyes to look up at his master, a puzzled look on his face. "I'm afraid I don't understand. You mean to say you read about the subject?"

"No. This world is split in half; currently we're in the shadowed half. The other side, the City of Light, has a library with a collection of most intriguing books."

"What are they about?"

"That's not important. What piques my curiosity is what they _care_ about. Nothing else I've encountered on this world has quite seemed to have a heart, and of course, they did not. Books, however, desire to be useful to their reader. They even experience disappointment and sadness when they are discarded."

"So, you think _books_ may be capable of spontaneous generation as far as hearts are concerned?" Alpha asked.

"I've seen many stranger events. Not nearly as monumental as something like this, but definitely strange. And there is one book in particular I am looking for. Supposedly, it has the strongest desire of all books to be useful. It even has the title _A Really Useful Book_."

"So what would you do if you were to find it?" Chi asked.

"That's quite a stretch in itself, but if I _were_ to find it, I would definitely like to study it. If it wants to be helpful so badly, maybe it could assist me in finding the way to gain a heart. I also wonder, what would happen if an item like that lost its heart? Our weapons do seem rather... _animated_ at times."

"Two very interesting propositions," came a murmur next to his ear. "The results of this study could be astounding."

"Indeed, but for now, it is only conjecture."

The four became silent, each seemingly spellbound by the word. For the likes of them, almost everything was conjecture and feeble attempts to solve unanswerable quandaries. The clones vanished silently, almost as if a metaphor for the fate of the Nobody. Zexion replaced the hood over his head, becoming a faceless shadow once more, and resumed the travel to his next tryst at capturing a heart.


End file.
